Learning to Love the Enemy
by Momo9096
Summary: Izaya Orihara always kept people from entering his heart afraid that others would see him for who he really is and hurt him. Then comes Shizuo Heiwayjima who dares try to change him. Will Izaya realize his feelings for Shizuo or will he deny it until he looses his own sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi I'm the author of this fic (no duh) just to let you know that I do not own Durarara because if I did then I would NEVER LET NAMIE HAVE INCESTUAL THOUGHTS WITH HER BROTHER! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

April 1st 2004 spring in Ikebukuro.

Young students are heading to Raijin Academy after returning from their long summers break. Throughout the crowd of students you can see there are those who are nervous being their first time in high school and there are those who are ready to begin a fresh start. Students catch up with friends they haven't seen much of during their break while the others are making new friends to enjoy their high school experience. The bell rings indicating that it's time to head inside. Students walk inside the building preparing themselves for the school year. All of this happening while one man about 16 years old looks down at the students like he is their god. He smiles as he looks back and forth as the students enter the school.

"This will be fun eh Shinra…" He said. The young boy referred to as Shinra looked up from the medical book he was currently reading and stared at his raven haired friend while letting out a sigh.

"Izaya you better not start something this year. You nearly killed me once in middle school, you remember that right?" The young boy known as Izaya let out a chuckle before turning his head away from the students.

"Oh come on, I was sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt Shinra you are my friend right." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, more or less I would say…" Shinra said before returning to reading his book. Izaya chuckled more as he returns to watch his humans. Yes, his humans. They were all so interesting to him there was no way he could choose who he loved more so therefore he loved them ALL equally. And one day they would love him to. But for the time being he had to learn everything about these humans like what made them tick or loose their breaking point of sanity. He wanted to see the sides of humans that they foolishly tried to hide and the best part is he knows exactly how to control them. Despite his innocent looking face was a venomous snake who knew the right buttons to push for someone to loose their cool. Therefor he was feared by most people even his family didn't trust him. Though that never bothered him. He did not need the love of others as long as humans existed.

'Without humans life would be oh so boring…' He looked at a young couple who he knew had took their relationship to the next level over the summer and that the young girl found out she was pregnant over a week ago though hasn't told anyone not even the daddy. He also knew that the boy didn't care for the girl the way she thinks he dose and has been sleeping with another older women. Then there was a teacher who looked rather down in the dumps. Maybe it was because he was evicted this morning due to his irresponsible gambling and now he is debt with the yakuza. And then there was a young girl whose dad used to be head of a very wealthy company until it got bankrupt. Now she lived in an apartment with her father while her mom married some other rich guy to avoid the life of poverty and yet she continues to act as though she is still rich.

"Silly humans, trying to avoid your problems from everyone but there is no fooling me. Only I can see a wolf in sheep's clothing." He looked around at some more people who he already knew too well what was really going on. Then he saw someone rather unfamiliar.

"Huh?..." He blinked. A little shocked from not knowing who this person was. He knew practically everybody at the school even if they didn't know him. But this man with bleach blonde hair and a stern look on his face was someone unfamiliar to him.

"Hey Shinra come here." He called for his friend hoping he probably knew who this guy was. Shinra sighed at his friend for disturbing him while he was trying to read his book.

"What is it Izaya. It better be good."

"Who is this guy? I haven't seen him before." Shinra, now curious, gets up from his desk and walks over to the window Izaya stood at. Upon seeing who he was staring at he gave out a huge grin before saying who the blonde hair man was.

"That's Shizuo Heiwajima! We're friends since grade school!" He said.

"Oh so he's your friend but I'm not, how mean Shinra! After all we've been through together!" He faked his hurt tone. Shinra just replied by rolling his eyes.

"Drop dead, we only met in middle school and you brought nothing but trouble to me since then."

"Ah yes and didn't I apologies?"

"No! You're a jackass!" He yelled remembering all the trouble the young raven brought him since knowing him and not once since he apologized or at least stop being a troll.

"Anyway tell me more about this Shizuo Heiwajima." He changed the subject. Shinra shooked his head.

"Oh no! I know what you're up to. You just wanna learn all of his bad secrets so you can use it against him to make his life a living hell like you do with everyone else! Not gonna happen, Shizuo is my friend and he'll totally kick your ass!" Izaya gave out a laugh.

"How true!" He said surprising Shinra that he actually agreed on what he said was right. "But I still just wanna meet him. He looks interesting ne Shinra."

"Why…?" was all what Shinra said. Izaya stared at his friend for a moment then smiled.

"It's simple really." He said turning his gaze back at the blonde who then suddenly stared up at him. Their eyes met and Izaya just noticed how golden his eyes looked. Something deep inside of him made his stomach turn that it nearly shocked him. Never in his life had staring at a human in the eyes had made his stomach react like the way it did. He disregarded it though and only grinned at the teen who in return gave him a glare before turning his head and continuing on his way.

"That's not a good reason at all Izaya." His friend Shinra broke him away from his thoughts. He turned around to face his glasses wearing friend before giving him a friendly smile.

"Okay, how about a promise that I'll play nice if you introduce me to him today?" He said in a friendly tone that scared Shinra a little. Shinra debated in his head for a while whether or not it was a good idea. Knowing both men, who by the way were practically feared by everyone, would only make things worse. But he knew that either way Izaya was going to get what he wants in the end so agreed nevertheless.

"Fine, only if you'll play nice. Shizuo has a huge temper!" He said before returning to his desk to continue reading his book.

"Arigatou, Shinra! I can't wait to meet Shizuo-Kun." He said while taking a seat. But Shinra was barely paying any attention to him and many students were entering the classroom. For the rest of that morning Izaya could only think about that blonde haired teen and how he made his stomach turn.

'I wonder what you're like. Shizuo-Kun…"

* * *

Author's Note: So how do you like it so far. I WILL update every Friday or Saturday even if I don't get many reviews (really want to improve my story telling skill) I hoped you enjoy the story please leave a review and until next time, see ya


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone thank you for checking out the story and for fav/following it. This chapter will be longer than the last so enough of this and lets get on with the story!

* * *

April 1st spring in Ikebukuro

Shizuo Heiwajima got up to go to his new school reluctantly putting on his school blazer and pants. He walked sluggishly into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After that he walked downstairs to be greeted by his parents and a warm breakfast. He took his food and sat right next to his younger brother Kasuka who ate his rice with a blank expression. His mother brought her own breakfast and sat next to Shizuo's father who was smoking a cigarette and reading the newspaper while taking a sip from his dark coffee now and then.

"So Shizuo are you excited to go back to school." His mother said in a soft caring voice.

"Mmm.." was Shizuo's reply before he mixed his natto in his steam rice and ate a huge chunk. Shizuo's father, Kichiro, picked up his mug and took a long sip of his coffee before putting his cigarette back into his mouth.

"Try not to get into trouble ok Shizuo." He said. Shizuo looked at his father whose face was covered by his newspaper but replied with an ok.

"It will be tough going to a new school all by yourself…are you sure you don't want to go to the school Kasuka is going to Shizzy-Kun?" Said his worried mother, Namiko.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides Shinra's there so I won't be alone." Also he didn't want to ruin Kasuka's high school years if people knew that he was his older brother. Originally he didn't want to go to school and would have rather work part time at his dad's vehicle repairmen business. School and him just didn't mix, there were so many idiots who wanted to pick a fight with him and he would always end up kicking their asses before they could even lay a scratch.

"Alright then, but remember if you get mad try to hold back and calm down. " Said his mother.

"Ok, I will." Shizuo quickly finished his breakfast and got up with Kasuka to leave for school. Their mother both gave them their bento boxed lunches and a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a nice day you two, come home safely." Said their mother, waving to them as they waved back. The brothers walked to their schools in a comfortable silence before Kasuka spoke up.

"Try to make friends Shizuo…" He said in his monotone voice. Shizuo looked at his brother shocked then gave out a little chuckle.

"Sure thing, I'll make some new friends and bring them over some time." Kasuka nodded his head then went in another direction headed to school. Shizuo waved to his brother while he waved back before continuing to walk to his new school.

"Make new friends huh…I doubt that…"

(Raijin Academy)

Shizuo walked through the gates of Raijin Academy. He let out a big sigh and looked around to see if he could spot Shinra but all he saw was a bunch of other students walking around chatting with everyone and looking at their schedules.

"This is gonna be one long school year…" He said silently to himself. He was so close to almost leaving the school and forgetting about the whole thing but before he could even turn around he thought of what Kasuka had said.

'Try to make friends Shizuo…' He then remembered all of the things he put his family through. How he would hurt classmates back in his elementary school and how his parents had to always apologize to the school and the parents of the other kid and pay for their medical bill and also Shizuo's since he usually got hurt in the process. Also how he would get into fights on the street breaking public items like benches, stop signs, and vending machines. He put his family through a lot of crap because of his selfishness. It's not like he wanted to get into fights he hated violence but he just couldn't stop. Every time he got angry he couldn't help but to hurt something. Shizuo shook his head mentally of these thoughts he just couldn't be bothered by this. His parents never once complained and still loved him. Also, Kasuka was never afraid of him like everybody else. He smiled to himself and continued to walk inside the school. He promised to his family that he would not get into any trouble this year. He WILL control himself and for Kasuka's sake make new friends. As he made his way inside the building he felt someone gazing at him from above. He lifted his head and saw a young teenage boy probably a year younger than him staring at him from above.

'What the.." Shizuo didn't know why but he hated how this guy was looking at him. He looked like he was up to something. Then the little bastard smirked when he noticed that Shizuo was staring at him to. Shizuo glared and let out a "tch…" as he ignored the punk and continued to walk inside the school. Hopefully he wouldn't have to see that bastard ever. But other than that, Shizuo couldn't help but to think that he was kinda cute. He covered his face when he felt it becoming slightly warm then he shook his head to rid the thought.

(Lunchtime)

The bell rang indicating that it was lunch time. Shizuo got up from his desk (after taking a nap) while grabbing his bento. He smiled to himself excited that he would get to eat his mother's delicious bento but before he could walk out of the classroom Shinra popped right in front of the classroom exit with a stupid grin on his face.

"Sup, Shizuo!" He said. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched he was hoping that he wouldn't have to see him right now. He wanted to have a peaceful lunch but with Shinra around he just won't shut up.

"What is it Shinra…?" He said. his tone letting Shinra know that he wasn't in the mood. Shinra sweat dropped and moved out of Shizuo's way so he could find a place to eat his lunch.

"I don't want anything Shizuo, just too came to say hi to a friend. I'm surprised you came to school! I thought you were going to back out but Celty said you wouldn't she has faith in you ya'know. Also I'm glad you were able to find your classes if you need any help in school just let me know! Also-" SLAM! Shinra stopped talking as he looked at his friend a little scared. Shizuo slammed his hand to the wall next to Shinra indicating him to shut the hell up.

"…s-sorry…" Shinra whispered to Shizuo. They went to the rooftop to eat their lunch while Shinra once again rambled on and on about Celty's cooking. Like the first warning wasn't good enough. Shizuo didn't hate Shinra Kishitani he just found him to be really annoying. When he first met him in elementary school he wanted to dissect him to see what made him so strong. So he kicked his butt. Though no matter how many threats or bruises Shinra never left him alone. Then there was Celty. She was a headless fairy or something from Ireland. When he first saw her he didn't know what to think but he liked her. Celty was the only person who he could speak freely to. She would listen and respond and he would talk about whatever really. He wasn't very talkative but he liked it now and then to get things off his chest.

"By the way…" Shinra said before he took a bite of his onigiri. "You have plans after school."

"No…" Shizuo said swallowing his fried chicken. "Why?"

"There's someone I…want you to meet." Shinra said. Shizuo raised his brow.

"Oh…Who?"

"Just someone…" Shinra said while scratching the back of his head. Shizuo shrugged his shoulders agreeing to meet his friend. What harm could it be he did promise Kasuka to make new friends and if Shinra knows this person he/she couldn't be that bad right?

"Sure why not." He said returning to his lunch while Shinra nodded his head to continue to talk about his beloved Cetly.

(Meanwhile)

Izaya Orihara turned around in his desk while talking to the man behind him known as Kyohei Kodota who was currently eating a melon bun while staring at his friend.

"So, there's this new sushi place opening soon, though I heard the owner's Russian I mean come on RUSSIAN SUSHI that's hilarious! hopefully the ootoro taste goof ne Dota-Chin." Kodota aka Dota-Chin's vein popped upon hearing his stupid nickname that Izaya gave him.

"Quit calling me that Izaya! It's stupid and embarrassing!" He said crumpling up the melon bun wrapper and tossing it to a nearby trashcan.

"Good shot Dota-Chin" Izaya gave him the thumbs up while "Dota-Chin" sighed.

"You never listen…" He pouted.

"Aw come on! It's a cute nickname shouldn't "friends" give each other cute nicknames!"

"No! We're men not girls!" Izaya let out a small laugh before popping a piece of tofu in his mouth.

"Anyway, I can't wait to see Shinra's friend hope he's nice!" Kodota gave him a weird look.

"Shinra's friend. Who, maybe I heard of him." He said.

"Shizuo Heiwajima" The look on Kodota's face will always be Izaya's favorite. Kodota stood up from his seat getting everybody's attention.

"WHAT SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA!"

"Calm down Dota-Chin it's nothing to be surprised about." Izaya said taking another bite from his school lunch.

"How could Shinra know a guy like him? Shizuo Hiewajima is known for his freakishly abnormal strength!"

"huh!?" Izaya said surprised about hearing that this Shizuo had a bit of a reputation for his strength.

"How strong is he exactly?" He said.

"Well from rumors I heard he beat up entire biker gang and that he threw a vending machine 20 yards when he was only 12!" Izaya eyes widen in complete amusement. How is he the only one who didn't know about this guy he just sounded absolutely amazing! He could feel his heart beating faster and faster just thinking about Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Izaya, if you're gonna meet this guy be careful or he'll kill you!" warned Kodota but Izaya was barely listening now too consumed in his own thoughts. He was then interrupted by the sound of his phone indicating that he had a text. He open his flip phone to see Shinra had texted him. The text read:

'He agreed to me you. Don't screw this up Izaya!' Izaya smirked. Finally he would get to meet Shizuo Heiwajima.

(After School)

Shizuo walked towards the soccer field waiting for Shinra and this other guy to show up. Hanging near the bleachers while a bunch of kids were outback playing soccer, Shizuo fished through his pockets finding his pack of smokes and stick one in his mouth before lighting it. He took a long drag at his cigarette while occasionally checking the time on his watch.

"What the hell is taking him so long!?" Shizuo cursed. He wanted to go home as soon as possible and take a nap. Then out of nowhere he felt something hard against his face then landed near his feet afterward. He brought his hand near his face feeling blood coming from his nose. In just that instant he felt his blood boil and his vision turned completely red.

'Not again' said a voice in the back of his head. He picked up the soccer ball and turn towards the direction of the kids who were kicking it. The look on their faces was total fear; it pissed Shizuo off even more.

"Which one of you bastards…" He said at first in a quiet yet irritated voice. "THREW THIS FUCKING BALL AT ME!" The students panicked as the try to escape which only made Shizuo even more angrier as he threw the ball at one of the students which made him fall flat on his face. He then ran towards the goal and lifted it up then threw it at the rest who were stupid enough to just stand there looking shock. Shizuo stood there trying to calm down he knew he was going to get in trouble so he thought that he would just have to skip seeing Shinra's friend and head home. He then heard a clapping sound as if someone was applauding him. Shocked he turned around and saw the same black hair teenager he saw this morning who was staring down at him.

"Meet Izaya Orihara," Shirna began gesturing his hand toward Izaya as he stopped clapping. "He's a good guy; actually he isn't that good at all!"

"That isn't very nice Shinra." said Izaya.

"No! I met it in a good way!"

"You piss me off" Said Shizuo suddenly. It surprised Shirna but only made Izaya smirk even wider.

"Oh yeah, that's too bad; I thought we could have some real fun together!" Izaya taunted him or so Shizuo thought. Shizuo just shrugged his shoulders he could care less this guy just didn't look trustworthy. Then he did something to piss him off for some reason.

He said his name.

He didn't know why it pissed him off but maybe it was just the way he said it. Plus he called him by his first name and they just met. Shizuo tried to punch him but missed; shocked he turned around only to have his chest sliced slightly with a switch blade. He put his hand on his new wound and looked at the little pipsqueak in utter shock.

"See! Isn't this a blast!" Izaya said before licking the blood off of his switch blade. Shizuo blushed then became more furious as he tried to throw another punch at Izaya only to miss again and sliced again. He was just too fast for Shizuo. He was more used to slower people who never saw it coming but it was like this guy knew his every move. Meanwhile Izaya was inwardly laughing at Shizuo. He was truly an interesting hu- no he is definitely not a human but a monster.

His Monster…

* * *

Author's Note: This was one long chapter that I had ever written! 6 pages on Word 2010! Anyway please follow/fav or better yet leave a review and until next time SEE YA! Also,sorry if the story seems slow at first it will get faster in the next chapter promise!


End file.
